


Suffocating

by derp2lol (Ihere)



Series: PoliceForcestuck [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Money, POV Second Person, Pressure, relationships, society, suffocating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihere/pseuds/derp2lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just don't think you can handle them anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffocating

Your alarm beeps you awake. The pillow that threatened to suffocate you while you slept because you slept face down on it, has failed to kill you. The pillow is grabbed from under you by your own hand, and you slam it on top of your head hoping that the beeps will go away. But the beeps are persistent, along with your house staff.

“Hello Miss,” your maid chirps. She opens the curtains to your window so the light hits the pillow instead of your face. The perfect defense. You can tell that your maid is disappointed in your behavior once again. “Up with the sun Miss You have a big day ahead of you.” She pulls the pillow away from you.

Your hair is horribly frizzy and splayed out across your bed. The maid sits at the side of your bed and brushes your hair away with her fingers, you grumble in the bed. “Please Miss, for me and all the other people who need to see you today?” You sigh and push up with your hands. You look at your maid with her small curly horns, and her green eyes. A very old troll who has helped you move around since you hired her when you were nine sweeps. You care about her very much.

“Thank you Mazath, I’m going to take my shower now.” You get out of the bed and head to your room’s bathroom. 

“I’ll have the chef prepare your breakfast Miss.”

“Thank you Mazath.” You step into the bathroom and stare at yourself in the mirror. Your eyes give you a haunting reminder of what your day is going to be today. You throw your hair back to get some air. You feel a bit suffocated. 

You shift to the shower and turn the knob to allow cold water out. Stepping into the water is extremely refreshing. The water is ice cold and it chills your skin. You flip your hair to the sides to allow the water run through your fins. It makes you breathe a little easier. You stand under the water just breathing in the water.

After ten minutes, you step out of the shower and grab a waiting fluffy towel that Mazath holds out. You sit down on a stool while Mazath brushes and styles your hair. When you are finally dried and dressed in a female suit, you head downstairs to the dining room. 

Mazath stops you, “I’m sorry Miss, but you received two messages while you were sleeping.” 

You groan, “Let me guess, him again?”

“Yes Miss.”

“Let me hear them,” you say sighing.

“Alright Ms.” Mazath grabs the answering machine and starts the messages. 

“Hey, it’s me again. I know that I’ve called before, but you need to hear me out. I want to start something new. Something powerful. I want you to join me. Please, I love you F- MESSAGE DELETED.” You deleted the message before finishing it.

“Alright you know what? Fuck you! I don’t need you! I am doing fucking fantastic without you! I’ll take all of those land dwellers down with or without you! So you can shove it up your- OH GOG I’m so sorry. Please take me back, I didn’t mean it! I love you so glubbing much F- MESSAGE DELETED.” You’re tired of these annoying reoccurring messages.

“Mazath, if he calls again, then just delete them.”

“Yes Miss.” And with that you head for your breakfast.

Your chef, Pazeol greets you with a plate of caviar omelet. You poke at it when Pazeol isn’t looking to avoid hurt feelings. After finishing, you leave your home for the limo. The driver greets you.

“Ms. Peixes, your ride is ready.” 

Your name is Feferi Peixes and you wish you could go anywhere else. “Thank you Galamoz, let’s go.” You climb in the back of the limo and sit silently through the drive.

Ten minutes later, Galamoz opens your door and you head outside where a crowd of humans, trolls, and reporters of the sorts wait for you. They all stand in front a large building with young trolls stand. An elderly White woman welcomes you onto a stage in front of the crowd.

“Everyone,” she says into a microphone next to you, “I would like to welcome Ms. Feferi Peixes here today. She is an amazingly generous contributor to the care house you see before you. With her donation, the care house is able to make the improvements so that Skaia’s youthful, homeless trolls can live safely.” She takes a deep breath and goes back to smiling. “Now I’m sure Ms. Peixes would like to give a few words,” the White turns to you and holds out her hand for you to step forward. You widen your eyes and slightly shake your head to tell her you’d rather not. But she doesn’t get the message and instead pulls you forward.

You have no choice but to give a speech. “Um hello. As you know, I am Ms. Peixes. I choose to help these young trolls because I believe that they deserve a brighter future. I hope that in their own future, they can share the generosity that I show them today.” You look at the reporters and see that they are unimpressed. You have to take a risk, “. . Any questions?”

“Ms. Peixes,” a man reporter calls out, “What is your opinion on Skaia’s crime? I heard that you’ve donated to the police department.”

You gulp, “Ah yes well, there were certain circumstances that lead me to believe that the brave trolls and humans who sacrifice their time to help our citizens, needed, well more help with the financial support. And ever since they have been doing amazing for our fair city.” The reporter jots the answer down. 

“Ms. Peixes, what are your future plans for the city?” A maroon blooded female troll questions. 

“Well I-“

“Yes, tell us your plans sea-dweller,” an orange blooded male troll attacks. “What is your future plan for Skaia? How will you order us lower species?

“No I didn’t mean-“

“Fizahl,” The maroon troll interrupted, “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Quiet Aradia! You should join me against the sea dwellers. It’s trolls like her that oppress low bloods!” Other trolls and humans muttered in agreement.

“Everyone please!” You beg, “I have no desire to oppress you. I just want to give back to Skaia.”

“Lies!” someone in the crowd cries out.

“Oh dear,” the elderly White says, “People please. Have some control.”

“Down with the high blood!” another shouts out. Soon the majority of the crowd joins together, “Down with the high blood!”

You watch the crowd as they yell insults and words of pure hate at you. You must control yourself in order to keep from crying.

But someone from the crowd.

Someone who came prepared.

Someone who brought a ripe tomato. 

Someone who had the balls to throw it at you.

A tomato hits your face with its juices dripping down. You stand frozen on the stage while they continue to shout at you. “That color looks much better on you!”

You stare at the crowd that slowly grows into a mob, you must leave. “Thank you for your time,” and you exit the stage and enter the limo. Galamoz does not talk to you, but instead he picks up a cell phone and calls the mansion. You stay in the limo silently staring straight ahead while the tomato stains your face. 

Upon entering the mansion, Mazath greets you with a towel to clean yourself up with. You graciously take it and head to your room, “I’m going for a swim Mazath,” you shout out when you leave her. 

“Yes Miss I’ll prepare the pool.” You go into your room and change into a tight, sporty, one-piece swimsuit. There’s not much of a design on it, only your nagging symbol on black material. 

You exit the room and head outside. Your chef greets you with a tray holding a shake with a bendy straw similar to his own horns, out for you, “Here Ms,” he says, “I got you your favorite, a seaweed shake, I made it as soon as I heard what happened.”

You grab the shake and continue heading towards the pool, “Thank you Pazeol, I truly appreciate it.” You tip your right toe into the water feeling its icy coldness. You walk straight into the water and sit down below the surface. Your shake is thick enough that it doesn’t leave its container and you can drink it. 

The pool is a special kind that is cleaned everyday in order to avoid chemicals so you can breathe easily under it. But you wonder that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have those chemicals, you are already suffocating. Why don’t you just drown under here?

After a few hours of staying submerge you notice the sky is getting dark so you exit the pool. Mazath dries you and helps dress you in a nice outfit containing a purple blouse and a black skirt. 

You exit mansion and insist on walking towards your destination. Twenty quiet minutes later, you stand in front of the police department waiting for your date.

“Hey Honey Bee.” You turn around seeing Officer Sollux Captor greeting you. He is a little dressed down from his previous uniform just enough so that it’s obvious that he’s off duty.

You giggle, “Hey there my sweet guppy.” The officer takes you into his arms and pecks your lips. “Ready to go?” you ask.

“Sure, I’ve been looking forward to this date for a long time,” your love lisps. Grub you adore that sound.

“Me too.” You both stroll to a casually nice restaurant. You’re seated immediately and your orders are given.

It’s a nice date, you both talk and share how you’ve been, but you keep certain details to yourself. Sollux tells you about Karkat being an ass again and Jade scolding him for it. He says that those two are ridiculous, and also Vriska has been doing better. You smile while listening to him talk; it’s moments like these that you truly cherish.

“Your bill madam,” the waiter interrupts. “I assume that you’ll be paying for it since you are above your pet here.” You look up at the waiter with his deep red troll eyes. He leaves you with the bill, but Sollux grabs him by the arm.

“And what does that mean?” he lisps.

The waiter scoffs, “You are a pitiful creature. Associating yourself with the likes of her.”

“Sollux,” you whisper, “Please let him go. Don’t cause a scene.”

“FF I don’t-“

“Please.” Sollux looks at you and lets go of the waiter. You hand the troll your credit card, which he rolls his eyes at, and you wait five awkward minutes before you both leave the restaurant.

“Feferi what’s going on?” Sollux asks you. “You’ve been acting so strange. You are usually so full of life, but now you’re just dead.”

You stare down without answering him. “Hey, I got an idea!” you happily exclaim, “Why don’t we go back to my house and watch a movie?” Sollux looks at you a little worried, but consents to the idea.

In the mansion, you had to hang up your coat, so you tell Sollux to set up the movie while you go. 

When you come back you here this, “- an outburst from the crowd shocked billionaire Feferi Peixes today, and even lead to a tomato being thrown straight towards her face. It was after that when the sea troll left the area.” You walk in to Sollux watching the news completely absorbed. “The ruckus does not look good for her, does it Kharlotti?” The troll anchorman asks.

The troll anchorwoman laughs back, “According from our sources, this has happened to Ms. Peixes before. But that troll just climbs back up on the seahorse. What do you think Aradia? You were there.”

The maroon troll that you saw before appears on the screen, “I think you both are disgusting. Along with that crowd. Ms. Peixes didn’t ask for it, and she keeps trying to help out this dying city. We can’t heal if you keep-“

“Thank you Aradia, that is all,” the anchorman interrupts. “Now for our next story. A little boy saved his puppy from a gang of cats. Sources say-“ The tv shuts off.

Sollux notices you, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I- I didn’t want to worry you.” 

“FF,” Sollux stands up and rushes toward you, “I want to worry! I care about you and I want to protect you from all of those fucking assholes! I should have been there! You deserve better than that!”

“Do I?” you burst out.

“What?”

“Do I deserve praise? Maybe I’m just making up for something that I couldn’t help or stop. I deserve everything.” You look down trying to stop the tears.

“FF that doesn’t make sense.”

“They want someone to hate, so here I am!” You lose your strength, so you fall into Sollux’s arms. “I deserve it.”

“FF-“

“There’s no way out of it Sollux! No matter what I do they hate me. I-I’m suffocating around them!” You cry into his chest. 

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. I deserve it.”

“FF, you definitely do not deserve it! You are better than her!”

“Am I? If given the power, would I end up just like her?”

“You wouldn’t.”

“How do you know?” You shout out crying. “How do you know?”

“Because,” he starts to rub the back of your head, “I would never let you lose who you are.”

“Then who am I?”

Sollux picks you up so that you look straight into his eyes, “FF, you are a beautiful, smart, caring, and loving troll. And you would stay that way no matter what your blood was. And if you ever question that again, just come to me and I’ll help you through any obstacle.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” You both embrace stronger than you could ever imagine. When you finally let go, and you watch a movie together, you say goodnight and watch your matesprit leave. 

You head back to your room, dress back in your nightgown, and crawl into bed. However, this time you do not try to suffocate.


End file.
